Sol de hielo Luna de fuego!
by Shadowmew
Summary: Naruto no sabe que hay pronosticada una fuerte ventisca... de regreso a casa las fuerzas le vencen ¿Quien abrira la puerta para ayudarlo? Capitulo 3 Tengo frìo Fic finalizado SASUNARU YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Sol de hielo, Luna de fuego**

**Advertencia: SASUNARU **

**Hi! Espero les guste, please reviews! XD Espero no haberme puesto muy sentimental X3 Efectos de una tarde lluviosa ññ Disfruten su lectura!**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Aburrimiento"**

Naruto estaba pasandose una tarde aburrida en su casa, su Televisión estaba descompuesta y no tenìa nada que hacer, tomo un lápiz y una hoja blanca para dibujar algo, como no se le ocurrìan ideas decidio mejor escribir algo, entonces casi sin darse cuenta empezo a expresar en el papel sus sentimientos.

_Somos tan opuestos el uno del otro… tan parecidos al día y la noche._

_Tú tan frío y sereno_

_Yo tan alegre y despierto_

_Me veo muy alegre y despreocupado, no siempre lo soy, en realidad siempre estoy tratando de animarte y no te das cuenta que estoy aquí… para ti solo soy un Dobe…_

_¿No te has dado cuenta? Vivo en la noche…_

_Tu noche…_

_En la frialdad de tus palabras y en la oscuridad de tus ojos, tu eres mi delirio nocturno, al pensar en la tersura de tu piel blanca y en esos labios que alguna vez probe por accidente, me arrojas a lo prohibido…_

_Me parezco al dìa… mi cabello es rubio como los rayos del sol y mis ojos azules como el cielo… desprendo energìa y alegrìa… pero me falta tu calor… sin tu amor soy solo un dìa nublado._

_Estoy siendo demasiado cursi… si leyeras lo que escribo en estos momentos seguro te reirìas de mi, pero esta hoja no va allegar a ninguna parte, la voy a destrozar y desechar junto con mis ilusiones de recibir tu amor, no quiero vivir màs una mentira…_

**Naruto:** ¡Soy un estupido! (Rompe el làpiz con el que escribìa y hace bolita la hoja) ¿Por què estoy escribiendo estas tonterìas?... (arroja la bolita de papel al suelo) Quizas porque no tengo nada que hacer… o por que…. ¡Un momento, estoy hablando solo! Odio los Domingos, no hay nada que hacer y me pongo melancólico… Debo entretenerme… veamos ¿Què puedo hacer?

Miró los alrededores de su cuarto, estaba muy desordenado, en su mesita de noche habìan varios tazones sucios en los que habìa comido ramen la noche anterior…

**Naruto:** Ni pensar en limpiar… ¡Vamos algo se te ha de ocurrir!

Naruto hundio su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyandose en la mesa en la que estaba escribiendo, realmente no tenìa ganas de hacer nada.

Golpeo con su puño cerrado la mesa y movio sin darse cuenta un frasco de pegamento el cual rodo por la mesa dejando parte de su contenido sobre ella y parte en el suelo, cubriendo varias cosas entre ellas la hoja de papel y una pila de ropa arrugada de Naruto.

**Naruto:** Mmmmm… Creo que necesito limpiar un poco… o si no las ratas me pueden comer vivo… Claro, si las ratas pueden sobrevivir a un lugar tan inhospito como mi casa, -Rió un poco tratando de darse animos-

Levanto varias playeras y ropa del suelo colocandolas sobre la pequeña mesa donde estaba escribiendo sus pensamientos.

**Naruto:** ¡Esto es muy aburrido! - Naruto fruncio el seño e hizo una pequeña rabieta.

**Naruto:** Creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en casa… pero este clima frio no se antoja mucho para Salir, (Se erizo al recordar el frìo que habìa afuera la noche anteriror)

Se asomo a la ventana y noto que estaba nevando finamente¡¡La primera nevada de invierno! Sonrió alegremente. Su estado de animo habìa cambiado drásticamente el Naruto deprimido habìa desaparecido y ahora estaba tan ruidoso y alegre como siempre.

**Naruto:** Yupi! Nieve! Voy a jugar guerritas con Konohamaru y su banda, jejeje, no me van a poder ganar!-Grito emocionado-

Agarro su sudadera naranja habitual que estaba entre la demàs ropa arrugada y salio corriendo rapidamente hacia la casa de Konohamaru.

Pero para su sorpresa no habìa nadie.

**Naruto:** ¡Que lata¿Ahora con quien voy a jugar? – Voy a caminar un rato por el bosque para ver si encuentro a alguien a quien molestar… jejeje

Pero no contaba con que aquella fina nevada era el inicio de lo que se convertirìa en una fuerte ventisca de nieve.

Naruto llego al bosque y se percato de que no habìa nadie jugando, se le hacìa raro, siempre que habìa la primera nevada del año muchos niños salìan a jugar, pero hoy no… todo estaba desolado.

**Naruto: **¡Vamos no me hagan esto! Tengo mucha energìa acumulada… y no quiero regresar a casa a escribir tonterìas sobre ese baka de…

No, no… Naruto ni lo menciones, el esta prohibido…. Esta fuera de tu alcance… ¿A quien engaño? - Me gusta Sasuke…

Se tapo la boca apresuradamente ¡Sin darse cuenta lo habìa dicho en voz alta! chillo apenado… y se sercioro de que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Después de serciorarse totalmente de que nadie habìa escuchado su confesiòn se tiro en la nieve derrotado, mirando al cielo, habìa pasado mala noche negando sus sentimientos por Sasuke, la sola idea de que lo rechazaran hacìa que su corazòn le doliera.

Puso su mente en blanco para tratar de olvidar la sensación tan horrible que le dejaba la sola idea de ser rechazado y poco a poco la calma lo fue invadiendo hasta quedar completamente dormido.

La intensidad de la nevada empezo a cambiar gradualemente y pronto la ventizca hizo notar su presencia a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Kuso! Brrrrrr¿Qué paso¡Demonios me quede dormido!

Se levantó de la nieve con dificultad, tenìa su cuerpo muy entumido.

**Naruto**: Kuso,kuso,kuso¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que me vuelva una paleta ambulante.

Caminaba lo màs rapido que sus piernas le permitìan, era una carrera contra los elementos, pronto la ventizca aumentarìa de intensidad y el nunca llegarìa a casa.

**Naruto:** ¿En que pensaba cuando salì¿Qué tiene la nieve que me emocione tanto?

Entonces recordo la piel palida del Uchiha y se ruborizo al instante.

**Naruto:** Todo es tu culpa Sasuke-Baka…

Estaba exhausto, lo màs difícil habìa pasado, estaba tan solo a unas calles de su casa.

**Naruto:** Solo un poco màs… ya casi… lo logro.

Parecìa ser que las ráfagas de viento estaban en contra de naruto, la heladez se dejo sentir inclemente en su cuerpo, la visibilidad era mala y sus piernas se negaban a obedecer.

**Naruto:** Kyuubi… haz algo… me congelo, Brrrrrrrrrrrr…!

Pero antes de que Naruto recibiera una contestación resbaló y su cabeza impacto contra un objeto de madera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Sasuke leía un libro, estaba fastidiado sin nada que hacer cuando de pronto algo toco a su puerta violentamente.

**Sasuke: **¡Ya voy¿Quién podrá ser con este clima tan horrible?

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Gracias por los reviews, me han motivado mucho ), recuerden que ustedes son mi inspiraciòn n.n, espero su opinion sobre este capitulo, see ya!_**

**Capitulo 2**

**No quiero ver...**

Sasuke se asomo a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa no habìa nadie.

**Sasuke:** ¿Quién puede estar haciendo bromas con este clima? Gruño Sasuke.

Cuando hiba a cerrar la puerta sintio que algo tocaba su pie.

**Sasuke:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Una mano! Ehhh¿Un cadáver?

Sasuke torció la boca molesto…

**Pensamientos de Sasuke: **Vaya suerte la mìa… Ahora tendre que ir con la Hokage y reportarle este incidente…

Soltó un leve bufido y volvio a su pose serena de siempre, quito parte de la nieve para poder identificar al pobre desafortunado.

Sasuke sintió un dolor fuerte en el estomago al ver una chamarra naranja sobresalir de la nieve.

**Sasuke:** Kuso! Por favor… que no sea Naruto.

En efecto era Naruto, Sasuke observo alarmado a su amigo/rival, su piel resentida por el frío estaba muy pálida, pero lo peor es que parecìa no respirar.

Sasuke metió apresuradamente a Naruto dentro de su casa, una vez ahì lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo en un sillón. Una vez que hizo esto, le tomo el pulso, era debil, pero estaba vivo, el rostro de Sasuke mostraba algo de alivio.

**Sasuke:** ¿Que màs debo hacer? Seguramente debe tener fiebre… tengo que hacerlo entrar en calor, darle un baño para que baje la fiebre, cambiarle de ropa…

Fue en ese instante cuando reacciono… todo lo que habìa dicho implicaba que debìa ver a Naruto desnudo.

**Sasuke:** Kuso… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo eso por el? Naruto es un dobe y siempre me esta molestando…

Fue entonces cuando vio que Naruto empezaba a moverse.

**Sasuke:** ¿Dobe, estas despierto¿Naruto?

Naruto no respondió

Se podìa notar la respiración entrecortada de Naruto, sus mejillas se notaban rojas y se podìa ver nubecillas gélidas de su aliento, su fiebre hiba aumentando.

Al ver a su compañero en ese estado Sasuke sintió una punzada en su pecho…¿En serio pensaba dejar morir a Naruto?

Se hacerco a Naruto y toco su frente !Estaba hirviendo! No podìa seguir pensando que sentìa pena o podrìa ser muy tarde cuando se decidiera a ayudar.

Sasuke preparo la tina de baño con agua caliente, luego llevo a Naruto al baño tratando de no tirarlo ya que su ropa estaba húmeda y eso hacìa que el Kitsune fuera difícil de transportar.

Ahora venìa la parte difícil… Quitarle la ropa.

Sasuke fue quitando la ropa con mucho cuidado, no podìa evitar sonrojarse por momentos al tocar sin querer la piel de su amigo.

**Sasuke:** Naruto… te vez tan tierno asì… Yo quisiera que supieras…

Sasuke se tapo la boca al instante.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:**¿Qué tonterìas estoy diciendo? Naruto no me gusta… el es mi amigo y lo màs importante de todo… ¡Es un hombre!

Sasuke enjabono a Naruto pudorosamente, como si solo fuera un muñeco de juguete.

Luego lo sentó en la alfombra del baño, se le habìan olvidado traer una toalla.

**Sasuke:** Naruto ahora regreso, voy por una toalla…¿Qué estoy pensando? claro como si pudieras oírme.

Sasuke fue por la toalla, al regresar vio que Naruto habìa cambiado de posición, su cuerpo se habìa deslizado y ahora le dejaba una vista perfecta de su trasero.

**Sasuke:** Demonios, Naruto no me hagas esto! o/o

Sasuke levanto a Naruto del suelo visiblemente apenado y empezo a secarlo tratando de no mirar el cuerpo de Naruto pues sentìa mucha vergüenza, al no mirar accidentalmente toco una parte intima del Uzumaki.

**Sasuke:** Estem… o/o Lo siento…. No quise…

Mientras lo secaba el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que Naruto empezaba a moverse, se apresuro a secarlo y lo llevo nuevamente al mueble.

Sasuke estaba exhausto, después de ir por ropas para vestir a Naruto se dio cuenta de que Naruto empezaba a sudar la fiebre.

Dejando al pobre de Sasuke con la cabeza alborotada.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** Naruto esta sudando porque tiene fiebre, no porque… y no esta jadeando… y no se ve sexy… Mierda….¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?

Sasuke volvió a ver a Naruto de reojo… su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, su piel había retornado a su color natural y su respiración aun era entrecortada.

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** Joder… Naruto no me gusta… solo me llama la atención, es mi amigo lo aprecio mucho, ademàs el nunca sentirìa nada por mi…

Pero justo al acabar esa frase en su mente.

**Naruto:** Sa..su..ke…

**Sasuke:** ¿Naruto estas despierto?

_Silencio_

**Pensamientos de Sasuke:** Debo estar imaginando cosas…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! _**

**_Bueno, este es mi capitulo final nn Espero les guste, me costo mucho trabajo terminarlo porque... o/o Es la primera vez que escribo un fic Yaoi y tambièn la primera vez que escribo lemon... Uwaaaaa! ademàs que cuando pienso en cosas romanticas mi doble personalidad se molesta... 0 Pero a mi me encantan esas cosas... òò Guac... deja de pensar en cursilerìas que te afectan bastante... ;) No le hagan caso a mi parte amargada y Please dejen reviews D Recuerden que este fic lo hice con muxo cariño para ustedes y me interesa saber sus opiniones._**

**_See ya!_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke se quedo viendo a su compañero de equipo quien aun permanecía durmiendo.

- Soltó un largo suspiro.

Las cosas se hiban a poner màs complicadas… Tenìa que vestir a Naruto sin despertarlo.

Se acerco con cuidado para no despertar al kitsune, tenìa miedo de su reacción¿Qué pensarìa Naruto si despertara y se diera cuenta de que estaba desnudo delante de el? Seguramente malpensarìa… y le caerìa a golpes mientras le gritaba que era un degenerado… pensar en eso hacìa que le doliera la cabeza de solo imaginarlo, asì que se limito a pensar en como ponerle la ropa.

Tomo una playera negra y se dispuso a ponersela, empezo metiendo con delicadeza la cabeza de Naruto, luego prosigio con los brazos y empezó a deslizar hacia abajo la playera hasta llegar a su abdomen…

Habìa sido muy sencillo…

Pero Sasuke no contaba con que Naruto lo hiba a confundir con una almohada.

Sasuke habìa comenzado a sudar frio, Naruto se estaba aferrando a el de sus caderas, -Estaba muy nervioso- el abrazo de Naruto no era calido, lo estaban estrujando, Sasuke trato de librarse del asfixiante abrazo tratando de no ser muy brusco, fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño en el semblante de Naruto.

-Parecìa que tenìa miedo.

No… quiero estar solo…- Susurraba Naruto entre sueños- No quiero estar solo…

Sasuke sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho… le dolìa ver a su amigo asì… sentìa que debìa ayudarlo¿Pero de que forma?-¿Portarse amable con Naruto? El no era asì… Naruto pensarìa cosas raras de el…-La situación en la que se encontraba ya era difícil y expresar sus sentimientos tambièn hiba a ser un gran reto-

Sasuke: Kuso… ¿Cómo me metì en esto?

El vengador en un acto de ternura acaricio las mejillas de Naruto, después de hacer eso durante un momento, Naruto esbozo una leve sonrisa y dejo caer sus brazos sobre el sofa quedando cerca de las rodillas de Sasuke.

Uff….Solo falta el boxer…

Sasuke enseguida se sonrojo al recordar que Naruto no llevaba ropa interior… No querìa volver a rozar por descuido la intimidad del Uzumaki… Asì que se fijo la meta de acabar con ese lìo de una vez por todas.

Tomo el Boxer negro… mirando su objetivo. –No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto- Murmuro para sus adentros-

Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo asì…- Dijo para si para darse animos.

Trago saliva por un momento… introdujo la prenda rapidamente tratando de no ver detalles… pero el que no viera no significaba que no sintiera.

_Todo habìa sido muy rápido…_

_Pero sintió la calidez y suavidad de su piel…_

_Sintió su esencia dulce y provocadora…_

_Definitivamente Naruto estaba embriagando sus sentidos_…

Estaba tan cerca de la tentaciòn… su corazòn latìa apresurado… sus sentidos estaban alterados… estaba perdiendo control de si mismo-Su mirada se poso en los labios entre abiertos de Naruto…

Su mente le decìa:_Tan solo quiero probar esos labios_…

Y su cuerpo le decìa… _Quiero sentirlo todo…_

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Naruto… solo probarìa sus labios… era todo…

Pero su cuerpo habrìa de delatarlo…

Una gota silenciosa de sudor comenzó a deslizarse por la frente de Naruto….

Otra gota la acompaño.

-Ehhh¿Qué sucede¿Dónde estoy¿¿¿¿Eh¿¿¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se aparto rápidamente… Sus mejillas antes pálidas habían adquirido un color rojo muy parecido al de su Sharingan…

Naruto le miraba confundido… ¿Qué habìa pasado?

**Naruto:** Sasuke ¿Tu me salvaste?

El comportamiento del Uchiha habìa cambiado por completo… habìa vuelto a ser el de antes.

Sasuke: No Usuratonkashi… estabas afuera congelado y te traje hasta aquì para que no te quedaras adornando la entrada de mi casa.

Naruto se veìa decepcionado…

_-Las palabras de Sasuke habìan sido tan frìas como la ventizca a la que se habìa enfrentado._

Naruto se quedo viendo el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Sasuke¿Te pasa algo dobe?

**Naruto:** No… Sasuke, es solo que…

Por unos momentos Sasuke se quedo viendo al rubio con fastidio.

**Sasuke: **¿Podrías ser más directo?

Esta vez Naruto miro directamente a los ojos del vengador y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

**Naruto:** _Gracias…_

Sasuke se sonrojo por unos segundos-_Naruto es tan tierno_- ¡Demonios¿Qué estoy diciendo? debo guardar compostura ¿Qué me pasa?

**Sasuke:** De nada dobe…

El silencio en la pequeña habitación era descomunal… Parecía que ambos trataran de leer sus mentes.

Naruto miraba con curiosidad el lugar en el que se encontraba, el cuarto estaba alfombrado con un tapete color azul marino, varias pinturas, un futon, un mueble, un televisor…

De los labios de Naruto se escapo un leve susurro… uno…

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué dices dobe?

**Naruto:** Es que me fije que solo tienes una cosa de cada objeto, un televisor, un futon…

**Sasuke: **Dobe ¿Para que quisiera màs? Solo yo vivo aquì.

Sasuke reacciono ante esta palabra… _solo…" No quiero estar solo"… esas eran las palabras que decìa Naruto entre sueños._

Sasuke tenìa que cambiar pronto el tema de conversación o buscar una excusa para salir de ahì… antes de que Naruto hiciera màs preguntas.

De pronto recordo la ropa humeda de Naruto… La excusa perfecta para salir de ahì.

Naruto miraba la ventana… la ventisca no habìa cesado… estaba atrapado… Y lo importante no era donde… si no con quien.

Sasuke se limito a decir…Voy a secar tu ropa baka… ya regreso.

Ahora que estaba solo Naruto podìa pensar mejor las cosas, recordó que gotas de agua lo habían despertado, toco su frente sorprendido… habìa sudado bastante y tenìa una ropa diferente…eso significaba que…

o/o Kuso! Sasuke me cambio de ropa….!

Sasuke por su parte exprimia la ropa de Naruto mientras se preguntaba porque Naruto habìa salido con esa ventizca… sabìa que Naruto era baka… pero no tanto como para suicidarse de esa forma.

_Tenìa que haber una buena razòn para ello…_

_Y esa razòn parecìa haberla encontrado._

Kuso¿Qué demonios tiene Naruto en sus bolsillos¿Chicle?-Gruñìa Sasuke con fastidio mientras despegaba una sustancia pegajosa de sus dedos- ¿Eh que es esto?

Despego con cuidado una hoja de papel que estaba pegada en la sudadera naranja de Naruto, la desdoblo con cuidado y leyó con dificultad la nota….

No entendìa muy bien lo que decìa porque la tinta se habìa corrido un poco… solo alcanzaba a entender lo último que decìa la hoja:

_Estoy siendo demasiado cursi… si leyeras lo que escribo en estos momentos seguro te reirìas de mi, pero esta hoja no va allegar a ninguna parte, la voy a destrozar y desechar junto con mis ilusiones de recibir tu amor, no quiero vivir màs una mentira…_

Sasuke soltó una leve risita…-Naruto esta enamorado- ¿Pero de quien¿Sera para Sakura la nota?... Debo tratar de entender un poco màs…

_Me veo muy alegre y despreocupado, no siempre lo soy, en realidad siempre estoy tratando de animarte y no te das cuenta que estoy aquí… para ti solo soy un Dobe…_

_¿No te has dado cuenta? Vivo en la noche…_

_Tu noche…_

Sasuke soltó la hoja… ahora todo estaba claro… esa hoja hablaba de el…

¿Naruto esta enamorado de mí? Balbuceaba aun incrédulo…

Tomo la nota y la guardo en su bolsillo… aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que decìa… pero algo era seguro… ya estaba seguro de lo que decìa su corazòn.

Se dirigio al mueble en donde estaba Naruto.

Para su sorpresa Naruto estaba abrazando sus piernas y tiritando.-_Tengo frio-_ se limito a decirle al Uchiha quien le miraba con seriedad-

Sasuke entraba en silencio mientras sus cabellos negros cubrìan su rostro.

Naruto le miro extrañado… ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?

_Yo tambièn tengo frìo Naruto- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreìa y se se acercaba a Naruto lentamente._

Naruto iba a decirlo algo… pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso.

Un beso calido… un beso que inundo de calor todo su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar... robándole aire y regegalandole suaves caricias de una lengua golosa que poco a poco empezaba a explorar su interior.

_Un beso… no cualquier beso… su primer beso apasionado…_

El beso solo habìa durado instantes pero habìa hecho que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, ambos habìan disfrutado de aquel beso…

Pero sus cuerpos y corazones pedìan màs… necesitaban volverse uno solo.

La mirada de Sasuke se poso unos instantes en los ojos de Naruto…

Naruto tenìa miedo… se podìa ver claramente en sus ojos azul cielo.

Esos ojos que tantas veces le habìan dado paz en silencio ahora se posaban en el con duda.

Sasuke se abrazo a Naruto -No hacìan falta las palabras- Era un abrazo sin malicia, un abrazo que querìan infundir seguridad y amor…

Fue entonces cuando Naruto sonrió y devolvió el abrazo…

**Naruto:** Yo pensé que solo querías jugar conmigo… dijo susurrante

**Sasuke:** Dobe…yo te amo… pero no quería aceptarlo… porque me daba miedo que me rechazaras… además ¿Que hibas a pensar de mi?

Naruto sonrió… a mi me paso lo mismo…

**Naruto:** Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** ¿Qué dobe?- dijo mientras sonreìa.

Aun tengo frìo… dijo Naruto con algo de picardìa.

**Sasuke:** _Mmmm…Eso se puede solucionar._ -Dijo Sasuke con voz provocadora.

Sasuke apago varias luces hasta dejar una tenue luz amarilla que le daba a la habitación una sensación de calidez y comodidad que invitaban al disfrute de lo prohibido.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo... hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos…

Ambos estaban ruborizados pero no podían verlo con claridad… solo podìan sentir.

Sasuke fue explorando el cuello de Naruto dando leves mordiscos y lenguetazos que hacìan que Naruto se retorciera de placer, su cuerpo pedìa màs…

Las manos inexpertas de ambos parecìan querer recordar el cuerpo del otro.

La temperatura de la habitación habìa cambiado… los sonidos que inundaban la habitación eran producto del placer y el amor de aquellos dos seres que se entregaban mutuamente.

_Las caricias y los besos embargaban de sensaciones antes desconocidas sus cuerpos._

Sasuke disfrutaba de las caricias de Naruto, pero el necesitaba màs, querìa sentir su calor interno.

Con habilidad llego hasta el excitado miembro de Naruto y empezo a succionarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacìa, pero lo deseaba, la piel de Naruto era dulce y màs aun lo eran sus gemidos que estaban provocando que el deseara poseerlo de una vez.

Pero necesitaba darle màs placer a Naruto ya que seguramente tambièn era su primera vez, tenìa que enviciarlo con sus caricias para que el cuerpo de Naruto se entregara completamente al suyo…. Y asì lo hizo.

Fue entonces cuando se llevo un dedo a la boca y lo lleno de saliva para después introducirlo con cuidado en la entrada de Naruto.

Naruto dio un fuerte gemido de dolor….

Sasuke lamió su oreja y luego deposito un suave beso en los tibios labios de Naruto.

Pero en su rostro habìa vuelto el miedo… Naruto estaba seguro que amaba a Sasuke, pero no sabìa cuanto dolor podìa aguantar, solo habìa sido un dedo y habìa sido muy doloroso.

**Sasuke:** Si no lo deseas, no lo haré… dijo en tono calmado Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto reacciono… Sasuke realmente lo amaba…lo que habìa hecho era un acto de amor- se habìa preocupado por el.

Naruto con algo de timidez abrio sus piernas…-_Sasuke te amo_- discúlpame si dude de ti, es solo que me entro algo de miedo.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquellas palabras y dirigio sus labios hacia su abdomen…

**Sasuke:-**Si llego a dañarte- solo avisame.

Sasuke introdujo de nuevo el dedo y empezó a moverlo en círculos, esta vez los gemidos de Naruto ya no eran de dolor, eran de placer…

Al ver los ojos entrecerrados de Naruto y sentir como su cuerpo vibraba Sasuke supo que estaba listo para ser penetrado.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro ante las quejas y gritos de dolor de Naruto.

_-Ahhhh…Hnnn…Ahh…_

-Pronto el dolor cedió y dio paso al placer y la lujuria.

_-Mmmmmm… Sasuke…_

Los movimientos de Sasuke eran lentos y rítmicos en un principio… estaba torturando a Naruto.

_Entre gemidos Naruto susurraba:-Hn…. Ahhhh…. Sasuke…Por favor…_ _no tan lento_…

**Sasuke:** Tranquilo dobe aun no llega la mejor parte.

Sasuke fue incrementando la velocidad y asì como aumentaba la velocidad des sus embestidas aumentaba la velocidad de sus gemidos.

Ahora todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación eran respiraciones entrecortadas… pronto Sasuke sintio alcanzar el cielo, su pasión se desbordo dentro de Naruto, habìa llegado al climax.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio las lagrimas de Naruto, sin querer habìa lastimado un poco a Naruto con sus penetraciones… se dispuso a arreglar su error.

Salio del cuerpo de su amado y limpio sus lagrimas con sus labios, fue surcando lentamente con su lengua la trayectoria que le llevarìa hasta el miembro de su koi.

Empezó a jugar con su aliento cerca del pene de Naruto… luego comenzó a masajearlo lentamente… se detenìa por momentos… estaba matando de placer a Naruto… y ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Por fin Naruto llego a su orgasmo y derramo su líquido pasional sobre sus piernas… Sasuke no desaprovecho la ocasión y bebió cada gota de ese elíxir lujurioso.

Ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá agotados.

Estaban desnudos, gozando el calor de la piel del otro, disfrutando cada roce y cada sensación otorgada en silencio.

Naruto dormìa apaciblemente acurrucado a lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke miraba distraido la ventana hundido en sus pensamientos.

acariciaba el rubio cabello del Uzumaki con delicadeza, estaba feliz porque su Naruto dormìa tranquilo y porque sabìa que de ahora en adelante no estarìan solos.

Se tendrìan el uno al otro.

Pues ahora sus corazones habían revelado su verdad.

_Entre susurros y miradas se habìan dicho que se amaban y al fin habìan comprendido:_

_Que a veces lo que son tan distintos como el dìa y la noche._

_Como el día alegre y Soleado_

_Como la Noche oscura y misteriosa._

_no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro._

_Porque el sol tiene friò y la luna quiere darle su calor._

**Fin.**


End file.
